Seven Days To Love
by FatedOnes
Summary: A song fic based on the song by Craig David, 7 Days. Therox. Story complete.
1. Default Chapter

Okay guys. I got all nostalgic the other day and pulled out some old CD's of mine. Of course, this one isn't really that old, but anyways. It's Craig David, 7 Days. And I thought of this really neat concept of inserting Fox and Teresa into this song and then making a story out of it. I hope you guys like. I wanted to wait and write it after I had finished either Destiny or Complicated, but once I got started I just couldn't stop. I have inserted the song at the end of the chapter so you have an idea or where this is going if you are not familair with the song. I hope you like. As always, read and review. Good or bad I enjoy reading them. I plan on posting the rest on Monday or Tuesday of next week. Carrie  
  
Fox walked out of the elevator of the apartment building where his best friend, Dylan lived. He knocked on the door of his apartment and was greeted by a devishly handsome man. Dark skin, piercing blue eyes and jet black hair.  
  
"Hey, Dylan, did you think I wasn't coming?"  
  
"Hell, yeah, where have you been?" He said stepping out of the way to let Fox into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, Fox, we thought you had fallen off the face of the earth. It's been a week since any of us have seen or spoken to you. Wouldn't happen to be that hot girl you were telling us about last week would it?" One of the poker buddies yelled.  
  
Fox crossed the room and sit down at the poker table. Dylan took the chair beside him and handed him a cold beer. Fox took a swig and then sit it down.  
  
"You guys wouldn't believe it even if I told you."  
  
Dylan smiled, "Oh, this has got to be good. Come on, this is your best friend here. Spill it."  
  
Fox grinned, "Come on now, guys, you know I don't kiss and tell." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Bullshit, Fox." Dylan smirked. "You've never once worried about telling us about your one night stands."  
  
"No," Fox said shaking his head, "but this one is different. She's special."  
  
"Okay, now you've got our full attention." One of the other poker buddies said from across the table.  
  
"Come on, Fox, don't make me beg. I'm not very good at it. I'm use to the women begging me. You know that." Dylan said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Fox gave up. "If you'll get off my case. I'll tell you." He sat back in his chair. "Last Monday, before I stopped by here I told you I met this beautiful, doe-eyed, dark skinned woman in the Subway."  
  
"Sounds hot." Dylan said ruefully.  
  
"You can't even imagine. Anyways, she asked me the time. I told her that it would cost her."  
  
"I think I see where this is going." One of his friends said. "What was the cost?"  
  
"Her name, number and a date."  
  
"She didn't smack the shit out of you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"And this was for real?"  
  
"Damn sure!" Fox protested.  
  
"She legal?"  
  
"Twenty four."  
  
"Man this is getting good."  
  
"You haven't heard the good part." Fox smiled.  
  
Lyrics...  
  
On my way to see my friends  
  
who lived a couple blocks away from me  
  
As I walked through the subway  
  
it must have been about quarter past three  
  
In front of me  
  
stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body  
  
She asked me for the time  
  
I said it'd cost her her name  
  
a six digit number & a date with me tomorrow at nine  
  
Did she decline? No  
  
Didn't she mind? I don't think so  
  
Was it for real? Damn sure  
  
What was the deal? A pretty girl aged 24  
  
So was she keen? She couldn't wait  
  
Cinnamon queen? let me update  
  
What did she say? She said she'd love to  
  
rendezvous  
  
She asked me what we were gonna do  
  
said we'd start with a bottle of moet for two  
  
Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
  
I met this girl on Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
  
Nine was the time  
  
cos I'll be getting mine  
  
and she was looking fine  
  
Smooth talker  
  
she told me  
  
She'd love to unfold me all night long  
  
Ooh I loved the way she kicked it  
  
from the front to back she flipped (back she flipped it, ooh the way she kicked it)  
  
And I oh oh I yeah  
  
hope that she'd care  
  
cos I'm a man who'll always be there  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
I'm not a man to play around baby  
  
Ooh yeah  
  
cos a one night stand isn't really fair  
  
From the first impression girl hmm you don't seem to be like that  
  
Cos there's no need to chat for there'll be plenty for that  
  
From the subway to my home  
  
endless ringing of my phone  
  
When you feeling all alone  
  
all you gotta do  
  
is just call me call me  
  
Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
  
I met this girl on Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
  
(Break it down, uh break it down)  
  
Since I met this special lady  
  
ooh yeah  
  
I can't get her of my mind  
  
She's one of a kind  
  
And I ain't about to deny it  
  
It's a special kind thing  
  
with you-oh.......  
  
Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday  
  
I met this girl on Monday  
  
took her for a drink on Tuesday  
  
we were making love by Wednesday  
  
and on Thursday & Friday & Saturday we chilled on Sunday 


	2. Monday

Monday...  
  
Fox walked the through subway. Fox looked at his watch. It was a quarter past three. He still had plenty of time. He didn't need to be in such a rush. He was going to be meeting some friends later that afternnoon for their weekly poker night. They would all be gathering at the home of his best friend from prep school, Dylan Banning. Fox was feeling lucky today. Something about today seemed different from other days. Everything seemed to be going his way. Hopefully the cards would be in his favor tonight and he wouldn't have to call his Father bale him out as usual. He hated calling and begging him for money. In fact, he hated everything about his father. When he got right down to it, he hated everything about the Crane's. The only plus to being a Crane was the money and as Fox had learned the hard way, money couldn't buy you everything. Most importantly it couldn't buy you love.  
  
Fox sliced his way through the crowd. He accidently knocked an older ladies pocketbook off of her shoulder and bent down to pick it up for her, "I'm sorry."  
  
When he turned back in the direction he was headed a beautiful, long haired woman stood in front of him. Fox had never seen anything like her and for once he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" She asked.  
  
"It's going to cost you." Fox smiled.  
  
"Is that a fact?" She returned his smile licking her lips. "What's the price?"  
  
"You're name..."  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." She held out a hand.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished."  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Go right ahead."  
  
Fox smiled mischeviously, "Before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to ask for your name, number, and a date with me tomorrow night. Seeing as your name is Teresa, that leaves you with giving me your number and telling me what time I can pick you up tomorrow night."  
  
"Hmm, how do I know you're not some serial killer or something like that? For all I know you could be the next Jeffrey Dauhmer." She crossed her arms playfully in front of her.  
  
He rubbed his hands together. "You do look quite tasty." Fox said eying her petite frame.  
  
She laughed, "Are you always this forward?"  
  
"Only with beautiful woman, and you my dear Teresa are one beautiful lady."  
  
"Seems I'm at a disadvantage here. I don't even know your name yet."  
  
"Fox Crane."  
  
"Crane, huh. Not sure if I'm ready to head back into a relationship with a Crane. That is why I'm here in New York."  
  
"Is that a fact?" He grimmaced. "What's your story?" 'Damn', he thought to himself, just when he thought he had her hooked.  
  
"Well, let's just say I dated Ethan Crane, better known as Ethan Winthrop to the good people of Harmony now. Then I ran off to Bermuda in a last ditch effort to make Julian take him back as his son. He got me drunk and pregnant. Then married me."  
  
Fox frowned, "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, that's not the best part. I later found out that I was never married to Julian and it was all just one big practical joke."  
  
"Sounds like my father."  
  
"So, you're the new heir they're all talking about?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"You're nothing like I imagined."  
  
"What did you imagine?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure, but you're better than I could have ever imagined."  
  
He grinned devishly, "Now, we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Speaking of going somewhere, look, I've got to be going. I'm meeting some friends from school for dinner." She tried to walk away.  
  
"Hold up! You're not getting off so easily. We had a deal."  
  
She sighed, "I should honestly have my head checked for this, but you seem harmless enough. Besides, it would be nice to talk to someone originally from Harmony."  
  
"Yeah, even though I only spent a few years of my life there."  
  
"Sounds like we've both been screwed over by the Cranes."  
  
He nodded. "You can say that again."  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Teresa asked.  
  
"How about I pick you up at nine?"  
  
"Sounds great." Teresa pulled out a small piece of paper and jotted down her phone number and brief directions to her apartment. "Here's my number and address. Call me if you need help getting there."  
  
Fox looked down at the address. "That won't be a problem, I only live a couple of blocks up from you. You've landed yourself a nice apartment."  
  
She smiled, "No, Crane money landed me a nice apartment. Julian and Rebecca paid me to leave town. What they didn't know was that I was ready to leave. I hated taking their money, but..."  
  
"Why not, seeing as they screwed you over?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He grinned, "I think that's why I enjoy wasting away the Crane fortune at gambling."  
  
"We're two of a kind then." She looked at her watch again. "I should get going. See you tomorrow around nine."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday...  
  
Teresa examined her reflection in the mirror and was somewhat pleased. Her self-conscious have wavered a little in the wake of all the had happened since her wedding had been called off with Ethan, but somehow tonight she felt in very high spirits. Could be this gorgeous specimen of a man that had asked her out on a date. She smiled, Ethan would fall over dead if he knew that she was going on a date with his beloved brother. Oh well, his lose. He had every chance at a happy life with her and he ruined that. Of course, she couldn't let him take all the blame. She had done some stupid things, but she had done it all because she loved him. She couldn't say that for Ethan. His love for her sure didn't drive him to sleep with Gwen.  
  
Teresa had on a low cut, short black dress. It clung tight to her body. She was feeling seductive tonight, unlike herself, and she was definitely going to take advantage of the situation. She had saved herself for Ethan and for what? She had nothing to save anymore and if she wanted to have a little bit of fun, then so be it. That's exactly what she would do. Anyways, how would anyone in Harmony ever know?  
  
She looked over at the clocked. It was ten minutes until nine. Her stomach started tying in knots. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself, but it wasn't helping. She hadn't been this nervous in ages. What was her problem? Then at that moment the doorbell ring. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Calm yourself down, Teresa. This is no time for a panic attack. You have a hot, gorgeous man standing on the other side of that door who just wants to have a good time, nothing else. Get yourself together!" She took another breath and walked to the door.  
  
Upon opening it she was greeted first by a dozen red roses. "Wow, they're absolutely beautiful."  
  
Fox handed her the roses and then caught a glimpse of her, "They don't compared to you. You look amazing."  
  
She blushed. God, this man was really getting to her. "Thank you. You look great yourself."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Teresa looked at him skeptically, "Are you always this conceeded?"  
  
"Only when I know I'll have the most beautiful woman in the club by my side."  
  
"You're quite the charmer, Fox Crane. You know, I think I've heard that about you before. Something about being a ladies man."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you heard if from my family, I'm sure that's not all you've heard."  
  
"True. Very true." She looked at him for a moment. "Though you seem pretty harmless to me."  
  
"That's what I keep trying to tell everybody, but no one will believe me. Of course, when you're always compared to the prince himself..." He let the sentence trail off.  
  
"I take it you're talking about Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, my dear brother, Ethan. I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since the whole scandal with him being the son of Chief Bennett. Best day of my life, in fact."  
  
"Oh, come on, Fox. Don't be like that. As much as I hate to defend him because of all that he's put me through, I know that was devastating for him."  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know how bad I would like to learn that Julian wasn't my father?"  
  
Teresa sighed, "I can't argue with that." Time for a subject change. "So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"Thought I take you to the night club I own. You may have heard of it. The Blue Note?"  
  
Teresa's eyes widened, "You own the Blue Note?"  
  
"Yeah, my grandfather bought it out. I moved here and he gave it to me as a birthday present. Why, do you not like it?"  
  
"No, quite the opposite. My friends and I love the place."  
  
"Great!" He held out his hand, "Let's go then."  
  
Later at the club...  
  
"Your usual Mr. Crane, sir?" The bartender asked.  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
"And for you, ma'am."  
  
"Club soda, please."  
  
"Take it you don't drink?" Fox asked.  
  
"Not anymore. Learned my lesson with that."  
  
"Bermuda?"  
  
"You guessed it."  
  
"That must have been pretty traumatic."  
  
"Yeah, it was." Teresa said sadly. "But there's something good that comes out of everything, or so that's what I'm told. I did get a beautiful son out of it."  
  
"What's his name?" Fox asked.  
  
Teresa cringed, "Oh, you're going to love this."  
  
Fox sat forward, "Let me guess. You named him after Ethan. You asked him to be the godfather and you thought it only appropriate?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Luck, I guess."  
  
"I named him after Ethan because he gave birth to him. I was on the run from the law because I saw this tape of Ethan killing Julian..."  
  
"I've missed a lot, haven't I?"  
  
"It's been a crazy couple of years in Harmony."  
  
"With my family nothing is crazy anymore." The drinks were delivered and Fox took a long swig of his. "I take it you're out of the hot seat with the law?"  
  
"Yeah, it was all a plot set up by Alistair to get Julian to come out of hiding."  
  
"God, and these people are my family. I can't believe it."  
  
"Yeah, how did you turn out so normal?"  
  
"Seems I'm the only one, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
Fox and Teresa spent the rest of the evening sharing their life stories. It seemed by the end of the evening that they had known each other for years. At least that's how it felt. They had both enjoyed talking to each other. Both felt it was the best time they had had in years.  
  
As Fox walked Teresa back up to her apartment he asked, "So, did you enjoy yourself this evening?"  
  
"Very much so." Teresa smiled.  
  
"Mind if I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Fox was stunned.  
  
"I would rather you come see me tomorrow."  
  
That got his attention, "Oh! Sure. What time?"  
  
"Seven?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"I'll cook us some dinner. And you can meet your baby brother."  
  
"You mean, I can meet him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have a feeling he's going to really like you."  
  
"I hope so. He would be the only sibling that liked me."  
  
Teresa play shoved him, "Oh, come on, Fox. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a great guy. I can see that and I've only known you a couple of hours now."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot."  
  
"No, problem. Glad I could be of assistance." She stood in front of her apartment. "I'd better be getting in. I want to make sure Little Ethan is doing okay. I'm sure the babysitter is exhausted."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realize it was so late. Again, I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow." Fox leaned over and gave Teresa a sweet kiss on the lips. "Later."  
  
"Bye." Teresa whispered as she watched Fox get on the elevator and the door close around him. She leaned back against the door and sighed, "Dear God, Teresa, what have you gotten yourself into?" She smiled. She had a feeling she was getting herself into a lot of fun. 


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday...  
  
Teresa opened the door and allowed Fox to enter. "Something smells delicious." Fox said.  
  
"It's an old family recipe. My grandmother taught it to me when I was little. In fact, she taught us all how to cook."  
  
"Well, I'm absolutely starving." He said rubbing his firm stomach. "When do we eat?"  
  
She smiled happily, "In a little while. There's someone I want you to meet first." She took Fox's hand. "Come on, I'll take you to Little Ethan's room."  
  
Teresa led him to the nursery and Fox looked down at a sleeping baby. "He's beautiful, Teresa."  
  
Teresa smiled at her son lovingly, "He is, isn't he?"  
  
"Are you sure he's Julian's?" Fox asked joking.  
  
"Unfortuntely, yes. Even so, I couldn't thank Julian enough for giving me such a wonderful gift, even though I don't remember anything about conceiving him."  
  
"I would be definitely be thankful for that."  
  
Teresa laughed, "Believe me, I am."  
  
Little Ethan stirred in his crib. "Oh, I think we've woke him up." Fox said.  
  
"It's okay. It's time for his bottle anyways."  
  
"May I?" He asked.  
  
"He's your brother. You don't have to ask for my permission."  
  
Fox reached down in the crib to pick up Little Ethan, "I feel like I'm going to hurt him."  
  
"Don't worry, he's stronger than you give him credit for. I'll let you spend sometime together while I warm his bottle." Teresa exited the room.  
  
"Hey, little guy. We've never met before, but I'm your big brother, Fox." He sit down with him in the rocker. "You know, you have quite a mother there. I don't think she'll have any problems finding you a father. Your godfather was a real quack to let her slip away." Little Ethan looked up at Fox and grinned. "One day I'll teach you how to play tennis. I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. Maybe I'll even teach you how to pick up the ladies. I'm pretty good at that too, but that's only because my family has a lot of money."  
  
Teresa walked in hearing that last phrase, "Don't you go giving him any ideas." She handed him the bottle. "He's already half Julian, you know."  
  
"Hey, watch it, so am I!" Fox winked.  
  
A short time later, Fox and Teresa sat over their empty plates. Fox sat back and rubbed his stomach, "That was amazing. I'm stuffed."  
  
"Thank you. I'll teach you how to cook it someday."  
  
"So, that means you'd like to see me again?"  
  
"I would love that." She smiled.  
  
"You know, Teresa, I really do want to be a part of Little Ethan's life."  
  
"Of course, I know it would mean a lot to him having a big brother involved in his life. God knows Julian will never have anything to do with him and since I moved to New York my family has only been able to come visit a few times. He does have many male role models in his life."  
  
"I don't know that I'm much of a role model, but I'll do my best." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I guess I should let you get to bed. Got class tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He rose from the table, "Thanks for dinner. Everything was excellent."  
  
Teresa walked with him to the door, "My pleasure."  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, both feeling a slight jolt of electricity. They looked into each other's eyes and then Fox drew her in for a passionate kiss. Teresa wrapped her arms around Fox's neck and then let her hands run through his hair. Fox tightened his grip on Teresa's tiny waist. "God, Teresa, I've never wanted anything so bad in my life."  
  
"Me either." She managed between kisses.  
  
"Don't make me leave."  
  
"Please don't. Stay with me tonight."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Fox swept her off her feet. "Which way to the bedroom?"  
  
"To you right." She said unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
When he got there he threw Teresa down on the bed. He finished ripping of his shirt and then slipped out of his pants and boxers. Teresa's eyes widened when she saw the size of him. Definitely not Ethan! He lay down on the bed beside Teresa and helped her slide out of her blouse and bra. Seeing her like this only made him want her more. He couldn't wait any longer. Never in his life had a woman gotten to him so much. He had always been able to control his urges, but not with her. He inched up her skirt around her waist and slipped her out of her underwear. In one fluid movement he buried himself deep within her.  
  
Teresa let out a groan of sheer satisfaction, "Oh, God!" 


	5. Thursday

Thursday...  
  
The next night Fox called Teresa. They had decided once again to meet at her apartment. Fox was bringing a movie and pizza. He arrived around seven that evening and as they enjoyed their pizza they discussed their day. Teresa smiled to herself as she thought about how it seemed her and Fox felt like two old married people. Both comfortable just being around each other even though they had only known each other for a few days now.  
  
After pizza they snuggled on the sofa. "So what movie did you bring?" Teresa asked.  
  
"I think you'll like my taste in movies. Has my favorite actress in it, Drew Barrymore. I hope you like it." He held up the box revealing the title Ever After. "From my own personal collection." (Just a little note, this happens to be my favorite movie.)  
  
"Oh, I love that movie. I could watch it over and over."  
  
"Thought you'd like it. Somehow I believed you'd appreciate a fairytale." Fox grinned.  
  
"You think you know me so well, don't you?" She said glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, I have you pegged for the dreamer you are."  
  
She hit him with a throw pillow, "I hate you, do you know that?"  
  
He hit her back, "You love me and you know it. Admit it!"  
  
"I will not admit such a thing. You don't think I already have you pegged...you, you manipulative little pervert." She pointed a finger at him.  
  
Fox held his heart, "Oh, stop, you're breaking my heart."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself." She said rolling her eyes and laughing.  
  
Fox looked at her seriously, "Why do I feel like I've known you all my life?"  
  
"I don't know, Fox. Maybe it's because we're so much alike."  
  
"How do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Just how he always seek approval from everyone. Always wanting to be accepted for how we really are. Always being taken the wrong way. I don't know?" She shrugged. "Lots of reasons."  
  
"I think you're right. Maybe we are a lot alike."  
  
"Do you ever talk to your family, Fox?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Oh, only when grandfather wants to yell at me for a bad business decision or lately they hassle me about shaping up and flying right since I am the new heir."  
  
"You don't care about any of that stuff do you?"  
  
"The Crane fortune?" He shook his head, "Not really. I mean, I won't lie. The money is nice, but there are things that mean so much more."  
  
"Family and friends."  
  
"Yeah, and when you're family doesn't care about you and most of your friends only want to be your friends because of the perks, the money just really seems to get in the way."  
  
Teresa lay her head back on the sofa, "I always thought living in a mansion and having beautiful jewelry and clothes. You know, a fairytale, would be a dream come true. That was until I lived in the Crane mansion for a few months, then I realized thatoney can't buy you love or happiness. Everyone living in that place is miserable. Julian, Ivy, Gwen, Ethan. Rebecca seems to be the only content one and I think she could careless. The money is all that matters to her."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes, "I don't think that woman even has a heart. Leave it to my father to attract another ice queen."  
  
"Hey, watch it."  
  
Fox looked at her and gave her his famous Fox grin, "You my little latin lover are anything but an ice queen. You definitely know how to keep a man warm between the sheets." He started to nibble on her neck.  
  
Teresa moaned, "Do I?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I think it's time we set the sheets on fire again."  
  
"What about our movie?"  
  
"Forget the movie. We have our own fairytale in the makings." 


	6. Friday

Friday...  
  
Tonight Fox had insisted that Teresa come to his place. It was his turn to entertain her. Teresa had found a babysitter and was on her way to Fox's apartment when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Teresa said.  
  
Fox's voice came across the other end. "Where are you beautiful?"  
  
"I'm on my way. Little Ethan didn't want me to leave. I almost canceled."  
  
"Now that would have truly broken my heart, Teresa."  
  
"Get real, Fox." She scolded him playfully.  
  
"I am." He sighed. "Hurry! I can't wait to see you."  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes. That is if I don't wreck and kill myself trying to talk to you on this god forsaken cellphone." She argued, grinning the entire time.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you go, you just make sure you get your pretty little self along with that gorgeous body here safe and sound."  
  
"Bye, Fox." She put down the phone smiling. It had been along time since Teresa had smiled this much. Fox certainly knew how to make her happy and she liked the filling. Until Monday when she had ran into the wonderful man, her life had meant much of nothing to her. Of course, there was her son, but what Teresa truly wanted or maybe even needed was a man in her life. Somone to be a father figure to her son. Someone who could pick her up when she was down. She had very little companionship since moving to New York and Fox truly was a breath of fresh air.  
  
She pulled into the underground parking lot of Fox's apartment complex and made her way to the top floor. As she was ready to knock on the door, Fox opened it standing there grinning from ear to ear. "I thought you'd never get here."  
  
"Are you really this anxious to see me or are you just horny as hell?"  
  
Fox scratched his chin as if trying to find an answer, "That's a hard question. Let me think about that."  
  
She shoved past him, "Oh, I give up." She took one look at the massive apartment and turned in awe at Fox. "This place is amazing. When did you find the time to do all of this?"  
  
He turned around and smiled, "Crane cash can buy you lots of time. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful." She looked around as Fox had lined the room with candles and red roses. Soft music played quitely in the background. "Was this why you were so anxious for me to get here?"  
  
"Yeah, I was a little nervous. I was hoping that you would like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it. It's amazing." She walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you, Fox. I don't think anyone has ever done anything this extravagant for me."  
  
"Somehow, Teresa, that surprises me."  
  
"It's the truth. The best thing Ethan ever did for me was marry Gwen."  
  
"No, Teresa, I have a feeling that was the best thing that ever happened to me. Without Gwen getting pregnant, you would have never came to New York and chances are we would have never met."  
  
"I'm sure you would have eventually came back to Harmony."  
  
He shook his head, "No. That town is a...I don't know. It's messed up. That's all I have to say for it. Something crazy happens to you when you're in that town."  
  
Teresa had to agree, "I have to admit, Fox, you might be onto something. I always found myself in the strangest situations."  
  
He smiled, "That was probably of your own doing, Teresa."  
  
"Do you ever let up? Even for just one minute?"  
  
He pulled her in his arms as a slow song came across the radio. "No, not when I'm with you. You just bring out this, I don't know...this fiesty Fox in me." They began to sway to the music.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. You seem to bring out a happier Teresa in me. I actually like myself lately. Things are going better in school. Little Ethan loves being with you. Life in general is sweeter with you." She smiled at him, her eyes alit with true happiness. "You've made me the happiest I've been in a long time Fox. Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing. You're very good company, you know."  
  
"I am?" Fox spun Teresa around to be beat of the music.  
  
"Yes, you are. Probably the sexiest friend I've ever had." Fox said pulling Teresa into him again and pressing her hips against his.  
  
"Am I just a friend, Fox?" She whispered seductively.  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"Most people don't take their friends to bed. Most friends don't cook each other romantic dinners or light up their entire apartment with candles and adorn it with roses. So, am I more than a friend to you, Fox? Or when the fun is over and this newness wears off are you going to ditch me like all of your other girlfriends?"  
  
Fox was taken back. He had never thought about it that way. Somehow now that Teresa was apart of his life, he couldn't imagine her not being there. "I don't think I could ever grow tired of you, Teresa. You always seem to leave me wanting more. Needing more. You're my new addiction."  
  
"The way your father is addictive to his Scotch?"  
  
"No, worse." He said seriously.  
  
"Is that so?" She smiled.  
  
He danced with her over to the couch. "Yes, Teresa, I need you more than you could imagine. More than I could imagine I would ever need a woman. Stay here with me tonight, Teresa." He softly lay Teresa back on the couch and then placed himself on top of her.  
  
"You know I can't stay here with you, Fox. I have little Ethan at home."  
  
He smiled down at her, "God, Teresa, I don't want to be without you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have suggest I come over here, you little twit."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you should have reminded me of that before I insisted you come here tonight." He nibbled on her neck.  
  
"Let's not worry about where I'll be staying tonight. We have other things to occupy our minds with presently." She grabbed down between his legs and took his erection in her hands, "And I have other things to occupy my hands with."  
  
Fox took in a deep breath, shocked by Teresa's forwardness. "I think you're right, Teresa. Maybe we should make the most of the time you're here." 


	7. Saturday

Saturday...  
  
"Fox come on. Where are you taking me? You know I hate surprises." Teresa said trying to feel her way around. Fox had her blindfolded.  
  
"Quit whining, Teresa. Come on. You're taking all the fun out of this." Fox lead her by her hand.  
  
"Whining is what I do best, Fox."  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"Yeah, and being perverted is what you do best. Now I demand you tell me where you are taking me."  
  
They stopped walking and Fox came around and stood in front of her, "Fine, if you insist." He carefully removed the blindfold from her eyes. Tears began to fill them as soon as she saw where she was.  
  
"Fox Crane, you are amazing." She whispered.  
  
"You have that affect on me, Teresa. You've brought out a side in me, I never knew I had." He put his hands on each side of her arms, "You're not cold are you?" Fox asked.  
  
"No, no. It's a beautiful night." She looked up at the sparkling, starry sky and then back into Fox's eyes. His eyes held that same sparkle. She had seen the sparkle before. Fox Crane was falling in love with her. "What made you think of this Fox?"  
  
"Oh, I saw it on a movie once. Thought it would be romantic." He lead them across the rooftop of his apartment building. It was drenched with Christmas lights, lighting up the entire rooftop. A small table was set up for them. They walked over to the table and Fox held the chair for Teresa and then took his place across from her. Once they were seated a man with a violen started playing soothing music.  
  
"Just when I thought a Crane didn't have a romantic bone in his body. You go and prove me wrong. Are you sure you're a Crane?" She smiled.  
  
"Well, with my mother, you never know, but unfortunately I'm too much like my father. So chances are I'm a Crane."  
  
"Funny, I don't see a bit of your father in you. I know there are the rumors of your womanizing, but you've been nothing but a gentlemen with me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're different from all the other women I've ever met Teresa. I could never hurt you."  
  
Teresa smiled at Fox from across the table, "I know you couldn't, Fox. Honestly, I don't think you have a mean bone in your body."  
  
They finished their dinner and Fox dismissed the violen player. He and Teresa were now alone. Fox pushed his chair away from the table and loosened the tie of his tuxedo and unbuttoned the top several buttons of his shirt. He leaned back in the chair and smiled. A rush of heat when through Teresa for at this moment she thought Fox had to be the sexiest man alive. "Come here, Teresa."  
  
Teresa stood to her feet and walked to stand beside Fox. He looked up into her eyes and then took her hand and brought her down onto his lap. He ran his hand soothingly down her back, then rested it on her thigh, "Do you know how extremely beautiful you are, Teresa?"  
  
"You certainly make me feel that way."  
  
He pulled Teresa in for a deep, slow kiss. He nibbled his way down her neck and then back to her mouth. "I need you, Teresa."  
  
"You can have me, Fox. All of me." She whispered breathlessly.  
  
She repositioned herself on Fox's lap. He inched up the skirt of her dress and noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Damn, Teresa, do you have any idea what you do to me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. It's the same way you make me feel." She sighed as Fox rubbed the delicate area between her thighs.  
  
She unzipped his pants and in one fluid movement took Fox deep inside her. Fox groaned at the sensation, "God, Teresa, I think that you were made exactly for me. We fit so perfect together."  
  
"Love me, Fox."  
  
"My pleasure, Teresa. My pleasure." 


	8. Sunday

Sunday...  
  
Fox and Teresa sat in her apartment playing with Little Ethan. "You're a wonderful mother, Teresa. I wish I could have had a mother like you growing up. Maybe my life would have turned out differently."  
  
Teresa detected the note of sadness in his voice, "Fox, I'm a firm believer that things happen for a reason. Your childhood made you the person you are today and I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you just the way you are."  
  
Unaware of what she had just said, Teresa looked down at Little Ethan and noticed that he had fallen asleep. "I'm going to put Ethan down for the night. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
She returned a few minutes later. Fox was now seated on the couch and Teresa curled up next to him. "Teresa, did you mean what you just said?"  
  
"What was that, Fox?"  
  
"That you loved me just the way that I am?"  
  
She went still in his arms. He noticed the tension that filled her body, "It's alright, Teresa. The feeling is mutual."  
  
She raised up and looked him in the eyes, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm in love with you, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I don't want to hide it anymore." He laughed, "I think I've been in love with you from the first time I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Oh, Fox, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I've wanted so long to tell you I loved you, but I was afraid it would push you away."  
  
"Nothing would push you away from me. I'm here to stay, Teresa. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."  
  
She leaped into his arms, "Oh, Fox, I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, I'm kinda getting that picture."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Marry me." Fox blurted out.  
  
"What!?" She said shocked.  
  
"You heard me. Marry me."  
  
"Fox, it's so soon. We've not even known each other a week, and..."  
  
"Who cares. I know you better than I've known people my entire life."  
  
"You're right aren't you?"  
  
"As always."  
  
She kissed him passionately, "Is that a yes?" Fox broke away.  
  
"Yes, Fox. Yes, I'll marry you." She beamed.  
  
"Good." He got out his cell phone and spoke with someone.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"A priest." He's downstairs in the lobby. He's on his way up here as we speak.  
  
"You're kidding? You had this planned all along?"  
  
"Yep. I snuck a dress into your closet. Go put it on."  
  
"And what if I had said no?"  
  
"You're joking right?" Fox grinned. "I knew if you felt half of what I feel for you, there was no way you could say no."  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you with all my heart, Fox."  
  
"And I with all of mine." 


	9. Happy Ending

This Chapter picks up from the first Chapter. Where Fox was telling Dylan and his friends about his week with Teresa.  
  
"You're married?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yep." Fox said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hell, I didn't see that coming." Dylan ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"And what are you doing here with us?" One his other friends asked. "Shouldn't you been on your honeymoon?"  
  
"We're working on it. Our flight leaves tomorrow for the Cayman Islands. Her mother should be arriving any minute to keep her son."  
  
"She has son?" Dylan asked shocked. "Anymore surprises for us man?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she's standing right outside. Want to meet her?"  
  
All the men grinned and said in unison, "Hell, yeah."  
  
Fox walked over to the door and opened it and motioned for Teresa to come in. All the men smiled when she walked into the room. They now knew why Fox had fallen head over heels.  
  
"Everyone, meet my new wife, Teresa Crane."  
  
Dylan walked over and kissed her hand, "Nice to meet you, Teresa. I'm Dylan Banning. Fox's boarding school buddy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dylan. Fox speaks very highly of you."  
  
"And so he does you, too."  
  
They all sat talking for sometime when Teresa announced that she needed to get back to their apartment. She still had some last minute packing to do and she wanted to spend some time with Little Ethan before leaving on their honeymoon. She told Fox to stay and spend some time with his friends.  
  
"Well, Fox, I have to admit, you've landed yourself one amazing woman." Dylan said.  
  
"I have, haven't I?"  
  
"She got any sisters?" One of his friends spoke up.  
  
"As a matter a fact. She does have a younger sister, but I've never met her."  
  
"You're one lucky bastard, Fox Crane." Dylan smiled.  
  
"The luckiest man on the face of the earth. I'm in love with a beautiful woman, she loves me back and I have a new son. Life couldnt get sweeter." 


End file.
